Enamorada
by Anamarekani
Summary: Una historia emocionante y a la vez divertida, donde Terry es un completo salvaje y Candy no tiene más a quien acudir...


**Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes ©Mizuki e Igarashi. Historia Original ®Virginia Henley. Esta adaptación fue realizada con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro.**

**ENAMORADA**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

De pie ante el espejo ovalado de cuerpo entero, lady Candice Antonia Andley se observaba, con su encantadora frente crispada. Era de una belleza clásica, con grandes ojos verdes orlados de negras pestañas, pómulos delicadamente esculpidos, nariz respingada, salpicada de pecas doradas como si fueran polvos de hada y boca llena y generosa. Con gesto impaciente, apartó la nube de su pelo rubio que llevaba largo, por debajo de su cintura, y dejó al descubierto sus jóvenes pechos, que emergían del corsé de encaje.

-¡Son muy pequeños! -se lamentó. Su abuela materna, lady Elroy Williams, apoyó su taza de chocolate y dijo en tono seco:

-Lo que importa no es el tamaño sino la firmeza. La forma de copa de champán se tomó del pequeño pecho de María Antonieta, que se consideró la perfección. Como si fuera a servirle para algo la perfección con la chusma de París -concluyó Elroy con irreverencia.

La abuela contempló la esbelta figura de su nieta y notó con satisfacción la estrecha cintura y las adorables y largas piernas. Le trajo el recuerdo de su propio debut, cuando ella misma tenía dieciséis años.

-Tendrás a los hombres a tus pies, Candice, no tienes por qué preocuparte. La última fiesta a la que asistí parecía una competencia para ver quién era más odiosa. Lady Sarah Ligan, flaca como un palillo, tenía una abultada pechera de gasa. Parecía una paloma regordeta, pero abrigaba la absurda idea de que le quedaba bien. Imagino que pretendía copiar los nuevos colores de la marina, azul oscuro y blanco, pero su vestido era de un tono chillón que sólo podía describir como añil estridente. Por suerte, nadie lo notaba porque no había quien pudiera despegar la vista de su pelo empolvado de azul. Esa condenada mantuvo la atención durante una hora repitiendo las poco edificantes frases de su peluquero, Legros, sin intención de burla - Elroy la imitó-: «Tres semanas es lo que resiste una cabeza en verano sin abrirse».

Los ojos de Candice desbordaron de risa. Toqueteó uno de los claros rizos de la peluca apoyada sobre su mesa de tocador, una mueca, y dijo:

-Oh, Elroy, estaba impaciente por usar peluca por primera vez y me has desanimado.

-¡Pequeña! No son otra cosa que monstruosas recolectoras de bichos, hechas con pelo de caballo, fibra de cáñamo y polvo. Daré gracias a Dios cuando pasen de moda, al menos durante el día.

-Sospecho que tu intención es darme confianza. La duquesa de Devonshire es famosa por su belleza, y sé bien que su baile previo a la temporada, la semana que viene, estará lleno de damas elegantes, con hermosos vestidos y joyas.

Candice no tenía mucha fe en su aspecto; peor aún: no sabía que era bella. Toda su vida, cada vez que alguien la conocía, oía decir cosas como «Qué pena que no tengas el colorido de tu madre» o «Eres alta como tu hermano, aunque tu madre sea delicada como una gatita».

-No todas son damas, querida -dijo Elroy en tono seco, remarcando las palabras-. Además, no tendrás que competir con las mujeres sino con los hombres. Skiffy Skeffington suele llevar el rostro pintado de blanco y apesta a algalia, y todos los miembros de la casa Carlton, del primero al último, llevan zapatos rojos de tacón alto.

-Skiffy, qué nombre tan absurdo -dijo Candice-. Estoy impaciente por verlo.

-Y no es ni la mitad de absurdo que su nombre real, pobre diablo. Se llama Lumley -le confió Elroy-. Te juro que cuando le vi usaba una caja de rapé y llevaba un bastón de estoque, un estúpido pañuelo de mano, un rascador de cabeza, una caja de remiendos, y hasta un manguito. ¡Parecía sacado de un circo!

-Vuelves a exagerar. Estoy segura de que sólo usa manguito en invierno.

-¡Oh, no! Según el London Magazine, la última moda es un manguito de verano con plumón de cisne. La semana próxima, cuando vayamos a la ciudad, conseguiremos uno para ti. Se ha desatado una pasión por la excentricidad, y no me extraña porque, ¿acaso el mismo rey Jorge no está completamente loco? —Sin detenerse en apariencia a respirar, Elroy dijo—: Y ahora, hagamos venir a Dorothy. Quiero ver qué aspecto tiene el nuevo vestido de baile.

Candice percibió que la excitación empezaba a crecer dentro de ella. Unas semanas atrás, dejar Stoke e instalarse en la casa de Londres sólo había significado la posibilidad de recorrer las librerías en busca de libros sobre magníficas casas, muebles y jardines que fascinaban a Candice. Entonces, su abuela y la mejor amiga de ésta, lady Ponny, habían decidido que Candice ya estaba en edad de vivir su primera temporada. De repente, en lugar de pasar los días cabalgando y navegando con Anthony, su hermano gemelo, sufría interminables horas probándose vestidos de baile, recibiendo lecciones y oyendo consejos sobre el modo de convencer a los jóvenes lores disponibles de que pidieran su mano en matrimonio.

Llamaron a la doncella, que se presentó ante Candice con una creación de tul blanco y plateado, que puso sobre sus enaguas. Ocultó sus cabellos bajo una moderna peluca blanca rizada, acercó a su cara el cono de cristal mientras le aplicaba el polvo blanco y luego eligió un lunar y lo colocó con cuidado cerca de los labios de la muchacha, à la friponne.

Las tres cabezas giraron a una hacia la entrada del dormitorio al oír un inconfundible paso masculino, que les decía que Anthony había vuelto de cabalgar. El joven, alto, de pelo rubio, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, venía silbando una melodía que murió en sus labios al detenerse en el umbral.

-Tony, ¿eres tú? -preguntó el gemelo, sorprendido.

Su hermana sonrió y se le formaron hoyuelos.

-Sí, Tony, soy yo. ¿Qué te parece?

Mutuamente, se llamaban Tony; esto confundía a los demás, pero nunca a ellos, y por esa razón lo hacían desde niños.

-No me gusta que se llamen igual -dijo Elroy.- Se presta para malos entendidos y además Tony no es el nombre que puede llevar una dama.

- Es horrible dijo Tony – Ignorando las palabras de Elroy —.

-Candice puso cara larga y su confianza se hizo trizas.

-¡Pareces un maldito pastel de bodas!

- Oh, oh —bromeó Elroy—, lo que pasa es que oyes campanas de boda y sabes que esto te privará de un segundo de a bordo a quien darle órdenes. Anthony, déjame recordarte que esa actitud es egoísta.

-Soy varón. -Anthony sonrió-. Se supone que debo ser egoísta.

-Para ti todo irá bien. Heredarás todo esto sin mover un dedo siquiera, pero tu hermana deberá casarse, y bien, si quiere poseer un hogar y un título para su primogénito.

El joven protestó:

-¡Pero, Elroy, sólo tenemos dieciséis años! La sola idea del matrimonio me aterra.

-Y así es como debe ser, pedazo de alcornoque. Pasarán años hasta que tú estés dispuesto a dejarte atrapar, aunque Candice, en cambio, ya esté madura para ingresar en el mercado del matrimonio.

Candice no se sentía madura. Se sentía por completo inadecuada. Tanto su abuela como su madre habían cautivado a lores con títulos de nobleza que las habían llevado al altar cuando tenían su misma edad. Ella sabía que allí, en el campo, tenía pocas posibilidades de conocer a alguien, y daba gracias a Dios por tener la oportunidad de participar en una temporada londinense. Sus enormes ojos verdes se miraron en otros, idénticos:

-También a mí me aterroriza la idea, Tony. No estoy en absoluto lista para el matrimonio; de todas maneras, estoy entusiasmada con la perspectiva de las fiestas a las que asistiré.

-Eso no lo has heredado de tu madre. A tu edad, Eleonor estaba mas que dispuesta. Tumbó de espaldas a la sociedad y causó un revuelo tremendo. Eleonor había estado prometida a Albert Andley, pero, cuando el padre de él murió y Richard, el hermano mayor de Albert, heredó el título y Andley Hall, ella se fugó con él y se convirtió en la comidilla de la alta sociedad.

-Ojalá nuestros padres volviesen de Ceilán -dijo Candice, apenada-. Ya casi he olvidado el aspecto que tenía mamá, y sólo recuerdo que tenía el pelo rubio y que era muy bella.

-Eso era hace diez años. En un clima tropical, las mujeres se estropean -dijo Anthony, irreverente.

-Eleonor no -repuso Elroy-. Se toma el cuidado de sí misma como si de la Santa Cruzada se tratase.

-¡Elroy! A veces, das la impresión de que mi madre te desagrada -la regañó Candice.

Su abuela farfulló algo incomprensible y luego se dirigió a la doncella:

-Dorothy, puedes poner la peluca y el vestido junto con las demás prendas del guardarropa nuevo de Candice. Creo que iremos a la ciudad un día antes, así podrás tener doce horas de descanso. En cuanto comience la temporada, nunca te acostarás antes del alba.

El día estival era de una perfección absoluta. El tibio sol había abierto una profusión de rosas y altramuces, y una suave brisa del sur traía su perfume por las ventanas abiertas de Andely Hall. Candice canturreaba, dichosa, sumida en imágenes fantásticas del torbellino social que la aguardaba en Londres. Sentía como si una pequeña burbuja de excitación se expandiese en su pecho ahora que su debut se aproximaba; tuvo la sensación de que ya estaba lista. Al menos, ya estaba lista para el polvo y la pintura, los zapatos de tacón alto y los modernos escotes bajos. Su existencia misma estaba a punto de sufrir una metamorfosis, llenándose de bailes, fiestas, juegos, veladas, galas, bailes de disfraces y carnavales.

Su abuela había procurado que recibiese una educación protectora, más apta para una oruga, pero ya había llegado la hora de que desplegase sus alas de mariposa y atrajese la atención de los posibles pretendientes. Sus padres habían reservado dinero para su dote y eso, sumado al título nobiliario de su padre, se agregaba a su propio atractivo; por lo tanto, no carecía de esperanzas.

La vista de Candice se posó sobre los versos que había recordado del periódico de modas Le Beau Mond; volvió a leer las ingeniosas líneas de Lutrell, bajo el título de «Consejo a Julia»:

En esta lista todo depende;

fama, fortuna, amor, amantes, amigos:

es lo que gratifica u ofende cualquiera sea su rango, sexo o edad. Si una vez en Almack apareciste, como los reyes, no puedes errar;

pero cuando termina la noche del miércoles, ¡por Jove, nada puedes acertar!

Candice rió con ganas. Ella podía darse ese lujo ya que, gracias a lady Ponny, contaba con su suscripción a Almack's, el establecimiento exclusivo donde las debutantes de la sociedad podían hallar un posible marido. Desde su ventana podía ver la caseta de los botes desde donde los prados descendían hasta el río Medway. Contuvo el aliento al ver aletear una garza entre los árboles y luego meterse en el agua. Iba a estar ausente todo el otoño y el invierno.

Candice amaba Andley Hall con una pasión profunda y permanente. Había nacido allí, y no sólo era su hogar: hasta ese momento, había sido su vida entera. Cuando sus padres se habían trasladado a Ceilán, para ella la hermosa propiedad campestre se había convertido en el símbolo de la seguridad. Los cálidos muros de ladrillo rojo cubiertos con el verde oscuro de la hiedra se erguían allí desde hacía un siglo; Candice sabía que seguiría siendo así para ella y su hermano, y que pasaría de una generación a la siguiente, al hijo de su hermano y luego al hijo de éste. Era reconfortante pensar que las personas podían ir y venir pero la casa seguiría siendo un bastión contra las tormentas de la vida durante otro siglo, por lo menos.

La muchacha sabía que echaría mucho de menos sus locas cabalgatas por los prados y la felicidad que le provocaba el mar cuando salían a navegar a vela y, del mismo modo, sabía que estaría demasiado ocupada para sentir nostalgia del hogar, y no quería perder esa oportunidad por nada del mundo.

Un carruaje llegaba por el sendero de grava; Candice lo observó con curiosidad y vio bajar a un caballero que se acercó a la puerta principal de Andley Hall. No lo reconoció como a uno de los visitantes frecuentes de su abuela, y fue por el rellano hasta la escalera principal. Empezó a descender en el mismo momento en que el señor Jhonson abría la puerta a un desconocido.

Candice andaba con paso ligero, su ánimo era excelente y no tenía ninguna sensación premonitoria. Sin embargo, cuando ella y su hermano fueron llamados a la biblioteca y vio la expresión afligida de Elroy, que sostenía un papel con mano temblorosa, percibió que el extraño había llegado de Londres y que traía novedades que harían estallar la pequeña burbuja de su felicidad.

-Candice... Candice... éste es el señor Stevens, de Stevens y Carwrite, abogados de tu padre. Nos ha traído terribles noticias... Oh, querida, no sé cómo decírtelo.

Elroy se llevó la mano a la garganta.

Candice sintió como si unos dedos helados le estrujaran el corazón, y Anthony miró, ceñudo, al individuo que se había atrevido a arrojar una sombra sobre el sol de Andley Hall.

-Nuestro padre está enfermo -dijo Candice, expresando su premonición.

-Sí, amor -dijo Elroy con suavidad-, es su corazón... pero su enfermedad ha resultado fatal, querida. Me temo que ha muerto.

-¿Cuándo? -preguntó Anthony, tratando de negar la horrible noticia.

-Al parecer, en abril. La carta ha tardado varios meses en llegar desde Ceilán.

Anthony tendió la mano hacia la carta. Elroy vio que el rostro de Candice se había quedado exangüe y había palidecido terriblemente.

El señor Stevens se aclaró la voz y se volvió hacia el nuevo Lord Andley, que leía con desesperación la delicada escritura de su madre.

-Mlilord -dijo el señor Stevens con gran respeto-, me he tomado la libertad de hacer copias de los documentos que acreditan su título y, por supuesto, de la propiedad de Andley Hall.

Como usted no llegará a la mayoría de edad hasta dentro de casi un año

y medio, el dinero permanecerá en fideicomiso. Antes de fallecer, el

difunto lord Richard Andley había designado a un tal Terrence Grandchester como su tutor legal.

-¿Quién? -preguntó Anthony, sintiendo que un dolor sordo comenzaba

a llenarle el pecho.

-El señor Grandchester era amigo de su padre y dueño de una plantación lindante, en Ceilán. —El señor Stevens volvió a asignación continuará llegando como antes, pero el resto del dinero, milord, lamento informarle que quedará en manos de su tutor legal, el señor Grandchester. Quedará por completo a criterio de él si aumenta su asignación lo suficiente para cubrir el mantenimiento de Andley Hall y de las granjas arrendadas.

Como lo último que importaba a Anthony en ese momento era el dinero, su abuela habló por él:

-Ese arreglo es bastante inconveniente. ¿No habría sido mejor que se quedara en manos de sus abogados de Londres?

Desde luego, el señor Stevens estuvo de acuerdo con ella, pero todo era escrupulosamente legal y sin fisuras.

-En este momento, el señor Grandchester está haciendo construir una casa en Gravesend, y regresará de Ceilán cuando esté terminada, de modo que, a la larga, esos arreglos terminarán por ser inconvenientes. Lord Andley, le pediría que tenga la bondad de firmar el título de propiedad de Andley Hall para que pueda ser registrado a su nombre, como también el de la casa de la calle Curzon, en la ciudad.

Anthony cumplió con las formalidades legales, y el señor Stevens por su parte no se mostró inclinado a demorarse más tiempo en una casa de duelo.

-Lord Andley, lady Elroy, permítanme presentarles las condolencias de Stevens y Carwrite. Seguiremos sirviéndolo en cualquier cosa que desee, tal como lo hemos hecho con el difunto lord Andley. Se ha publicado una esquela fúnebre en la London Gazzete.

El señor Stevens se esforzó por no fijar demasiado la mirada en la notable semejanza que había entre lord Andley y su hermana gemela. Hizo una reverencia saludando a las damas y se retiró.

Con aire impotente, Candice miró a su hermano y susurró.

-¿Vendrá mamá a casa?

-Parece que no —dijo Tony, entregándole la carta de su madre y metiendo luego las manos en los bolsillos.

Candice la leyó y se la pasó a su abuela. Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas y finalmente se desbordaron. Se acercó a su gemelo y se miraron fijamente, sin hablar, acongojados. Salieron de la biblioteca y, comunicándose sin palabras, fueron en busca de la intimidad que podrían conseguir afuera.

Elroy vio, desde la ventana, cómo desaparecían las dos cabezas rubias en dirección al río.

-¡Que Dios maldiga los trópicos!

De inmediato, buscó hacer partícipe de sus confidencias al señor Jhonson. El mayordomo había estado siempre con ellos y era indispensable para el funcionamiento de Andley Hall. El hombre acercó un taburete a un confortable sillón de respaldo alto e indicó a Elroy que se sentara. Ella suspiró.

-Milady, ¿quiere que le prepare té?

-Coñac... coñac -repuso Elroy, decidida-, y, de paso, sírvase uno usted también, señor Jhonson.

Ya en la caseta de los botes, los mellizos se concentraron en recoger y ordenar lo que estaba desordenado en su refugio; cuando hubieron terminado todas las tareas, treparon a bordo y se quedaron oyendo el rítmico chapoteo del agua contra la embarcación.

-Lo que has dicho esta mañana es verdad -se lamentó Anthony-. Yo tampoco puedo recordar qué cara tenía ninguno de ellos.

-Pobre mamá, allá lejos, tan sola... Me pregunto cómo se las habrá arreglado durante estos meses.

-¡Maldición, yo tendría que haber estado con ella! -exclamó Anthony, frustrado-. Dios, pero si esta mañana mismo Elroy dijo que yo heredaría todo esto sin mover un dedo -empezaron a sacudírsle los hombros y miró a Candice con una expresión de dolor en sus ojos—, Te juro que no quiero ser lord Andley y heredarlo todo... ¡Así, no!

Candice extendió la mano para consolarlo.

-Tu pena está mezclada con la culpa. Tony -sintió un nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con ahogarla—. Y la culpa no es tuya. Agradecido, él la abrazó como si ella fuese un salvavidas y se pasó la manga por los ojos con gesto impaciente.

-Soy un canalla egoísta. Me alegro de que no te vayas a Londres.

Candice había olvidado por completo todo lo que se refería a Londres: ahora que estaban de duelo, quedaba descartado. Sintió un aguijonazo de culpa al pensar en el dinero que había derrochado en unos vestidos que tal vez no usaría jamás. Quizá no estuviesen demasiado pasados de moda el año siguiente, cuando ella hiciera su debut. Apartó de sí sus propios problemas y se concentró en aliviar el dolor de su hermano.

-Somos afortunados de contar el uno con el otro. La pena compartida es menor. Aunque nunca te lo había dicho hasta para mí esta casa es la seguridad. Me hace sentir a salvo. Cuando pasan cosas terribles, como ahora, siento que los mismos muros se estrechan a mi alrededor para protegerme y reconfortarme. La casa será nuestro bastión y nosotros seremos apoyándonos mutuamente.

-¿En qué diablos estaba pensando papá cuando me hizo pupilo de este tipo, Grandchester, como si yo fuese un mocoso?.

-No sólo tú. Tony. Grandchester también es mi tutor —señaló ella.

-¿Quién diablos es? ¡No sabemos nada de él! -se quejó Anthony con amargura.

-Sí lo sabemos: que está construyendo una casa en Gravesend. Eso está a poco más de quince kilómetros de aquí. ¿Por qué no vamos la semana que viene?

Ese plan de hacer algo constructivo alivió la sensación de impotencia que los sofocaba, casi. Se quedaron al aire libre hasta que las sombras se alargaron y el frío que venía del mar los obligó a entrar. Los dos presentaron excusas para rechazar la cena ligera que había preparado el señor Jhonson, y Candice se retiró a su habitación.

Elroy fue a ver si estaba bien.

-No logro entender por qué mi madre no ha vuelto a casa -dijo Candice, desconcertada.

-¿No puedes entenderlo, querida? -preguntó Elroy en voz baja-. Ahora, Andley Hall pertenece a Anthony. Aquí, Eleonor no podría ser la señora de la propiedad. En Ceilán, en cambio, vive como una emperatriz y sus criados son casi como esclavos que deben hacer lo que a ella se le antoje. Forma parte de un grupo especial y muy selecto, es una mujer blanca en una cultura primitiva. Lo más probable es que, en Ceilán, la sociedad gire a su alrededor como si ella fuese el sol, la luna y las estrellas.

-Hablas como si fuese una mujer superficial —dijo su nieta con tristeza.

-En cierto sentido, tu madre es superficial; en otros, muy profunda. De todos modos, no es fácil ser mujer, Candice. Este es un mundo de hombres y siempre lo será. ¿Te diste cuenta hoy que el señor Stevens prácticamente ignoró tu existencia? ¿No te parece injusto que, pese a haber nacido Anthony y tú a la misma hora del mismo día, de los mismos padres, él lo herede todo y tú nada? Y esto se explica por el simple hecho de que él es varón y tú, mujer.

-Pero los títulos sólo pueden transmitirse por la línea masculina -dijo Candice, sin rencor.

-Por lo general, los títulos implican propiedad, tierras y riqueza .Es todo un sistema ideado para asegurar que el poder esté siempre en manos masculinas -replicó Elroy, sin ambages.

- Hasta ahora, nunca se me había ocurrido cuestionar el sistema -dijo Candice con aire solemne.

-Nadie lo hace hasta que le afecta de forma personal. Como yo le di a lord Williams una hija en lugar de un hijo, un sobrino se convirtió en heredero del título y se quedó con mi casa cuando tu abuelo se murió. Me quedé sin otra propiedad que un chalet de viuda en mis propios terrenos.

-¡Oh, Elroy, qué injusto! Me he preguntado con frecuencia por qué te habías hecho cargo de unos gemelos: no tuviste muchas alternativas.

-Querida, vosotros no me habéis dado más que alegrías. Podría haberme casado otra vez pero, en cierto modo, no soportaba ceder a un hombre el control de mi vida.

-Deduzco que eso debe ser lo que representa el matrimonio- dijo Candice, pensativa.

- A algunas mujeres les agrada casarse con hombres dominantes. Otras prefieren gobernar el gallinero y ser la que lleve los pantalones en la familia, por así decirlo, pero esas mujeres no sienten mucho respeto por un esposo al que pueden dar órdenes y, por lo tanto, una vez más, las mujeres quedamos encerradas en un dilema: ¡estamos condenadas, tanto si lo hacemos como si no lo hacemos!

-Oh, abuela, me haces reír y es espantoso que me ría en un día como hoy.

-No, querida, no es espantoso. Carpe diem... ¡Aprovecha el presente! Es bastante lamentable que no puedas ir a Londres por la temporada -Elroy exhaló un suspiro de resignación-. Una mujer de la época georgiana necesita dos cosas: belleza y dinero. Si tiene la primera, puede casarse con la segunda. Si tiene la segunda, no necesita la primera.

Candice sonrió entre lágrimas.

-¡Qué alternativa: casarse o quedarse para vestir santos! ¿Acaso será el destino inevitable de las solteronas?.

—Me alegra que seas capaz de sonreír. Cuando Anthony vea la noticia de la muerte de su padre en letras de molde en la London Gazette se sentirá desolado.

Candice permaneció acostada en la oscuridad intentando recordar a su padre. No podía evocar con nitidez sus facciones, aunque sí recordaba a un hombre alto, Rubio, que siempre era bondadoso y gentil con ella. Cada vez que ella se caía o se lastimaba, él la acunaba en sus brazos y le enjugaba las lágrimas. Le había enseñado a cabalgar y a navegar y jamás había manifestado preferencia alguna por su hermano. Su madre, por el contrario, nunca disimulaba el hecho de que su hijo Anthony era su preferido. Las punzantes reprimendas de su madre habían impulsado a menudo a Candice a buscar a su padre y trepar a su protector regazo. Giró la cabeza en la almohada, consciente de que nunca más contaría con el consuelo de sus brazos. Una voz, en su interior, le dijo que tendría que agotar todas sus lágrimas esa noche pues, al día siguiente, debería ser fuerte para sostener a Anthony.

Le había llegado la hora de crecer. De repente, se sintió varios años mayor que su hermano gemelo. Si bien ahora Tony era lord Andley y poseedor de la propiedad, en realidad seguía siendo un muchacho inmaduro. Candice, por su parte, sentía como si ese día debiera dejar atrás la niñez. Comprendió que convertirse en mujer significaba ser madura y asumir responsabilidades por sí misma. Los hombres podían darse el lujo de ser soñadores; las mujeres, en cambio, tenían que ser prácticas.

Las lágrimas seguían manando de entre sus pestañas cuando, al fin, el agotamiento la venció y sus sueños la transportaron otra vez a su infancia. Estaba cabalgando en su pony, exhibiéndose ante su padre y otros hombres invitados a Andley Hall. Ellos reían de sus travesuras, y la expresión de amor, orgullo y aprobación que iluminaba el rostro de su padre la volvía casi ebria de alegría.

Desmontó y corrió hacia los brazos extendidos de su padre.

Rompió a reír mirando su cara, oliendo jabón de afeitar, sintiendo que sus manos fuertes la alzaban en el aire.

-Arrójamela —dijo, riendo, uno de los amigos de su padre.

Ser el centro de tan encantadora atención la hizo chillar de gozo hasta que, de pronto, vio el semblante de su madre que cruzaba el prado. Tenía una fría expresión de desaprobación. No quería que el padre de Candice jugara con ella o la mimase, aun cuando no hubiese visitas.

Candice era delgada y rubia, como su padre, y su madre afirmó que era demasiado masculina y que se estaba tornando salvaje. Candice, en brazos de su padre, se puso tensa hasta que la bajó y sus pies tocaron la tierra. El sol de su día se había apagado.

-No debes animarla a que sea traviesa, querido. Si fuese una niña bonita, todos perdonarían su atrevimiento.

Su madre enlazó sus brazos con dos de los amigos de su padre, cegándolos con su belleza. Los demás siguieron tras ella, cruzando el prado, olvidando por completo a Candice. El único que no la había olvidado era su padre: le sopló un beso que ella guardó en su bolsillo. La niña encontró una moneda en él y la arrojó en un estanque de los deseos.

-Cuando yo sea grande quiero ser tan bella como mi madre.

Candice despertó, sobresaltada. Recordó que su padre había muerto y que ella no volvería a verlo más, excepto en sueños. Los recuerdos que conservaba de él eran dichosos, desbordantes de amor y de risas y nadie podía quitárselos. ¡Cuando su hermano, Tony, leyera la noticia de la muerte de su padre, ella sería fuerte por los dos!


End file.
